LOVE
by supasoph
Summary: Sam and Jan, need I say more. Rated M for later chapters.


Disclaimer; I own nothing of SG1. All I own is this original story.

**LOVE**

Chapter 1

"Do you remember when, we used to sing...Shalalalalalalalalalala di da...shalalalalalalalalalala di da, la di da." Sam sung along to her favourite song. A Van Morrisson classic. Her favourite since she was young, but brought back with a vengeance after the astrophysicist met a certain brunette Doctor.  
Swaying her hips to the hypnotic beat, the blond settled in to her groove.  
"...cast ma memory back there lord, sometimes I'm overcome thinking about.  
Making love in the green grass, behind the stadium with you, ma brown-eyed girl." Flashes of Janet in Egypt floated across her minds eye. A small moan escaped past her lips. But could she help it? I mean, God! That low cut blue tank, and those khakis hugging her in the right place. But it was her strength, her resilience that had pushed over the line from major crush to 'yes, I have fallen in love with...' Her best friend had after a few stunned moments just got up and gone straight over to Daniels old colleague, to make sure he was still alive. But, what was she gong to do about it? Would she go back to ignoring these feelings? Could she?  
She was no coward but there was a lot at stake. Yes, her job was important to her, but her friendship with the smaller woman and Cassandra...she would die if she lost them. Yet, she could have lost Janet today, she'd been thrown against a wall, for gods sake! She'd have died never knowing how Sam felt. Was it one sided? They enjoyed a playful, flirtatious banter, but was it the pretext for more, deeper feelings? As she ran out of dishes to wash, Sam Carter made a decision. She was going to get her soldier face on and engage in a thorough reconnaissance mission to discover the truth behind the Doctors glances and her more than occasional touch. She would start tomorrow, she decided as she grabbed her dish cloth and dried the last mug.

A knock at her door startled her out of hatching a plan. Checking the clock on her oven she closed her eyes. Who would be dropping by at 10pm on a Saturday?  
Had she distractedly ordered pizza or Chinese and forgotten? The answer was...no! Janet Frasier, as far as Sam knew, was not a delivery girl. But, she was probably the only person alive who'd look good in the crappy uniform. Sam shook those thoughts away. CHICKEN! Her little voice screamed.  
"Evening Major!" Janet smirked at the surprised look that seemed stuck on the tall blondes face. Sam squirmed sheepishly and smiled back at her friend.  
"Doc, um...Janet, what are you...? Not that it's not, that I'm not pleased to see you..." Janet chuckled at her friends ramblings. Normally the woman was more on the ball, but they had been through the ringer recently. Which is why she'd decided to check in on her, plus with Cassandra away for the wknd, she was bored and not a little lonely.  
"May I come in Sam?" At the blondes nod, she stepped over the threshold and into the house. "Sorry to intrude, but Cass is out till tomorrow and I needed some company." On purpose, the good doctor gazed up at Sam with her best puppy dog eyes.  
'God, does she know I'd kill people for her if she asked with that look?'  
"No problem Jan, me casa, su casa!" The radiant smile she got as a response was what she blamed for the sudden heat enveloping her whole body. Fate, it seemed was not willing to let her wait any longer to admit her feelings. Bring it on! "Wine?" She asked her visitor.  
"Please, a large one if you don't mind?" Janet replied and at the smirk she'd raised on her hosts face she added quickly, " What? It's been one of those weeks." Then smirked herself at Sams rueful chuckle of agreement.  
"That it has Jan, that it has." Sam agreed as she grabbed the wine bottle and poured two large glasses of a white Pinot Grigio. "Come on then, lets put our feet up."

"Ah, I'm in heaven." Janet joked. Then found herself harrumphing as her lap was filled with two bare feet. Glancing at the blond she was met with an elegantly raised blond eyebrow.  
"You didn't think that wine was free, did you?" She smiled as her toes wiggled in the doctors lap. Janet chuckled, rubbed her hands to warm them, smirked evilly and then...tickled the Majors feet! "Aaahhh! Janet...Janet...stop, stop...I yield!" Squealed Sam, as she pulled her legs free from her torturers grasp. Her knees now held to her chest, she pouted at her friend who just smiled.  
"Sam, lend me your feet..I promise, no tickling...I promise." She laughed at the suspicious look coming her way. The grinning doctor patted her knees in welcome. Slowly and with a smile Sam laid her feet back on strong thighs. Soon her head fell back and she couldn't stop the small moan as strong, sure hands began to work the tension from her muscles. She'd really needed this.  
"If my couch is heaven, Doctor, then you are most definitely an angel." Sam lowered her head so her eyes caught surprised brown ones. Catching the slight blush creeping up Janet's slender neck, she swallowed and smiled. Maybe, she had a chance with this woman. "So angel, please continue to work your god given magic...especially on those bunyips." Sam hadn't wanted the moment to turn awkward after her comment, so was happy to get the laughter that bubbled out of the woman across from her.  
"It's BUNIONS! Not bunyips Sam...bunions! I believe, bunyips are a mythical Australian creature. Besides you're feet are beautiful. Just like the rest of you." Sam started at what she was sure, was an observation that Janet hadn't meant to make. She watched almost in slow motion as she saw the moment the doctor realised what she'd said. Brown eyes grew huge, almost popping out of their sockets, then closed suddenly as a face went red and Janet's head dropped. She thinks I'm going to be disgusted...here's your moment Sam!  
"Well, I think you are damn fine yourself Doctor." Sam whispered as her hand took hold of a fallen chin and turned the beautiful face towards her own, so that their eyes met. Wonder, mixed with disbelief was mirrored in brown, bottomless orbs. "Anyone with eyes and half a brain, can see your the sexiest women in the room." She continued and was graced with a smile so bright it blinded her. She actually had to close her eyes. When she opened them seconds later, she was surprised to see tears in Janet's own eyes.  
"Oh! Honey, Janet what's wrong?" Her arms wrapping around the small frame and pulling her in to a crushing hug. Sam felt Janet's head shake.  
"Nothing Sam, nothing. I just...I just was so worried that I'd ruined...us and you're wrong by the way." Sam pulled back from the hug and looked at her confused. Janet smiled. "When your in the same room, I have some stiff competition." Sam chuckled at the joke and smiled back. The pair fell silent and held each other close in companionable silence until Sam broke the moment.  
"I've lusted after you since I met you, but I tripped over the line of friendship in Egypt." A warm, hand held the right side of her face as again, eyes met. "I fell in love with you then." Followed on a whisper before hot lips crashed in to hers.  
It was simple, lip to lip. Yet it lit a fuse which burned through her whole body leading to an explosion that made her toes curl. "My god, fireworks, from just a kiss."  
"Oh, my dear Major, that was quite a bit more than just a kiss." Janet smiled as their foreheads touched. "People 'just kiss' their friends. However, I can do so much better and if you really want fireworks..." Leaving the loaded sentence open for Sam's own interpretation for a moment, the doctor smiled. "Sam, breathe baby, breathe."  
"How can I?" Sam answered before again touching her lips to Janet's. "When you talk like that?"


End file.
